Listen When I Say I'm Scared
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: It was trivial and childish but, Sasuke couldn't hide it anymore that Halloween night. [ItaSasu]


**Title: **"Listen When I Say I'm Scared"

**Author: **Sasukez

**Anime: **Naruto

**Pairing: **ItachixSasuke

**Rating: **T For: some horror, mild language, sensuality

**Occasion: **Halloween 2009

**Disclaimer: **The anime Naruto, and all objects coinciding, belong to Masashi Kishimoto and their respective owners.

**A/N: **This is my contribution to Halloween this year. Nothing huge like past years. I'm downsizing. :) Hope you enjoy!

**Set: **Alternate Universe - Modern Day

* * *

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Pleeeeasse?"

"No."

"For me?"

"N-No."

The one time Sasuke hated Itachi's lusting advances was when he was trying to seduce something out of him, especially something he didn't want to do. He had been training himself to resist Itachi but, whenever he actually got to him it was near impossible to deny him. The man was just to damn _good_.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Sasuke gasped as the older nipped and licked at his neck.

"_You're _the jerk. You won't go on _one _haunted hay ride with me?" Itachi whined against the younger's pale skin, running his hand up and down his back persuasively.

"I _hate _hay rides. Especially of the haunted variety," Sasuke returned, attempting to escape the trap Itachi had placed him in against the couch and failing, miserably.

"What's so bad about haunted hay rides? They're fun," Itachi insisted, rubbing the back of his victim's thigh.

Sasuke bit his lip to contain a moan of pleasure. God _damn _he was good! He knew exactly where to push him to get what he wanted. Sucked for him. Big time. It was getting really, _really _hard for him to say "no."

"I'm allergic to hay," Sasuke tried, that moan he'd been trying to hold in coming out under his words.

"That's bull," Itachi chuckled. "You don't have any allergies."

"Who says?"

"I say. I'm your brother Sasuke. Of course I know."

Itachi sat up, allowing Sasuke some freedom from his wandering touch and some time to think of a rebuttal. It was clear his brother was very amused by all of this. Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows upon the sinking couch cushions, catching his breath from the heated assault in the process. It did not help that Itachi was still straddling him, toying with his belt fondly. Sasuke glared at him, still panting from the exhaustion of trying to fight him off.

"_Come on _Sasuke. Its Halloween. What better way to celebrate than by going on a spine-tingling adventure on a haunted, country trail?"

"There's plenty. Throwing a party for instance."

"It's a little late to throw together a Halloween party," Itachi laughed, Sasuke's glare intensifying.

"We could just keep doing what we're doing now," Sasuke tempted, and when he saw that gleam in Itachi's gaze, he knew he had him.

"I'm listening," Itachi complied, lacing his fingers with Sasuke's and dragging his arms above his head against the arm rest.

"Wouldn't you rather spend Halloween indoors? In a warm, soft bed? With me?" Sasuke asked, letting his eyelids droop and voice grow husky.

"Yes. I do want to spend the night with you but, I'd rather be rolling around in the hay, outdoors."

Sasuke groaned in frustration.

"What is it Sasuke? Are you really that against hay rides?" Itachi sighed, releasing his hands and straightening up again. "I've never seen you so stubborn over something so trivial."

Sasuke dragged himself up and away from that area Itachi loved to torment him with. He leaned against the arm of the couch with an exasperated "huff." Man his brother was stubborn. Luckily, so was he. He just hoped he'd last longer than Itachi.

"I don't want to go out tonight is all," he mumbled.

"That is the lamest excuse I think you've ever given me," Itachi declared, giving him a hard, observing look in the process. "What's the real reason? Are you scared?"

Sasuke glowered at that smirk forming on his brother's face. Oh, how he wanted to slap him.

"I'm not scared! Its just a stupid hay ride - "

"Great! Then you won't have a problem coming with me!"

Before Sasuke could react to his brother's interruption, he was jerked off of the couch and out the apartment door.

* * *

It was clear to Sasuke when they arrived so early that Itachi had been planning this for a while. There was an hour before the next ride started and Sasuke (subconsciously) used a little car sex within that time in a futile attempt to turn back. Itachi either did not get the hint or was simply set for his damn horror ride. He was dragged out of the car, telling himself over and over again that it was just a stupid hay ride. He still didn't want to be there though. Not in the slightest. God, if anyone recognized the prestigious Uchiha brothers at a redneck attraction like this…

The parking lot was a mowed down field boxed in by forestry. Rather small really. There were a lot of other cars (it was Halloween after all) and it was slow moving to get to the little trailer on the other side of the field to pay their fee. As they waited in line - finally after the crowd maneuvering - Sasuke's ears pricked at the distant screaming in the forests surrounding, huddling into his jacket against the cool creeping upon him.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Itachi chuckled, squeezing his shoulder, strategically avoiding any romantic gestures.

He briefly glanced at him - very unhappily - before looking ahead at the line.

"God, you're such a brat sometimes," Itachi mumbled, shaking his head. "Its so bad to want to celebrate the holiday like this?"

"We could have celebrated plenty better than this."

"What? You mean like in the car just now? Come on. You know I think better of you than that."

Screw hiding their relationship. No one was paying attention anyway. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, hugging him to his chest with no chance of escape. It was nice to be assured that he wasn't simply a boy toy to his brother - when he really thought he was sometimes - but, flattery was not going to get him out of it.

"Get off," the younger of the two growled, the older not complying in the slightest until the line shortened considerably.

The woman at the window - dressed like something out of "Thriller" - glanced between them before putting on a smile and accepting Itachi's pay (extra to get some cider donuts). They still had time to spare - and time for Sasuke to have a panic attack - so Itachi dragged him to the mass of people near the fence around the parking lot to await the tractor. Sasuke made it a point to seclude himself farther down the fence from the other country goers Itachi offered him a purchased doughnut while he bit into his own.

"Go on. Its delicious," Itachi tempted when Sasuke scowled at the sugar-coated pastry.

Unfortunately, the raven-haired Uchiha's stomach failed him and betrayed how hungry he was. Glaring at his smug brother, he snatched the snack away and huddled against the fence, tuning out the excited chatter and distant, crazed cackles.

"God. You're so jittery today," Itachi chuckled, leaning against the fence beside him. "What's up?"

"I just hate hay rides," Sasuke mumbled, nibbling at the purchased doughnut.

"Why? What's wrong with them? They're fun!"

"No they're not! They're cramped, cold, smelly, uncomfortable, scratchy, bumpy…"

"Man, you're fussy."

Sasuke didn't get the chance to continue his frustrated tirade. The big, metal monster came rumbling from the shadows on the dirt-packed road and, suddenly, Sasuke felt like the smallest thing on the planet. The large green tractor pulled along the fenced out road, the large addition in the back emptying of frightened customers. The roaring of the tractor was deafening and the smell of the hay and smoke was overpowering. Sasuke had a short heart attack at the realization that he would soon be laying among those bales of hay, being terrorized by underpaid actors. Itachi, on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear in anticipation.

The previous ride could not exit faster and Sasuke was petrified when the back was emptied in a matter of seconds. His ears heightened at the sound of the previous load's babbling. A lot of people were in tears but, laughing hysterically at the same time. Many wailed to their comrades about how "terrified" and "freaked out" they had been. And that did it. When Itachi grabbed his arm to drag him to the seats of hay, he started panicking. He opened his mouth to _beg _Itachi not to bring him on there but, he was seated on the cold floor of the un-walled cart before he could. That's when he was convinced his heart must have stopped.

"Don't worry. You're going to have a blast," Itachi assured, caging his brother in his arms and placing his chest against his back.

Once the tractor was full and Sasuke was surrounded by strange people he didn't know, they then presumed to jerk off into the haunted woods.

* * *

It was not a blast. It was worse than Sasuke could have ever imagined. To start, everyone crammed in around him on the bumpy ride kept giving he and his brother judgmental looks - some of obvious disapproval. _Thank God _no one recognized them as the Uchiha _brothers _and they could just act as gay lovers. Itachi didn't seem to bugged by the stares or the annoying, small children crawling all over the place.

That was only to start. The trail was - obviously - dark and deathly silent. Despite all the other people's murmurings, Sasuke really couldn't hear a thing but his own racing heart. The scaring wasted no time in beginning. Sasuke really didn't know what half of the things were that scared him that night. A very loud howl, that seemed to be coming from every direction, was the first thing to make Sasuke jump. That was shortly followed by some masked psychopath running around the tractor like a lunatic, scaring those curious little kids into their mommies' laps. Sasuke would have laughed if he didn't realize he was in the same position, clutching his brother's arm for dear life.

After that first scare it seemed like there was never a break in the fake terror. Ghosts and ghouls were leaping out at every inch of the cart it seemed and at every scream and shriek, Sasuke thought his heart, so full of adrenaline, would explode. He found himself edging closer to the center of the hay-covered ride, dragging Itachi along with him as his hands molded to his arm. Less than halfway through, Sasuke had his eyes glued shut, trying to think of anything other than the screaming at hand. It did not help much, especially when the chainsaws began roaring and they bobbed into the strobe light tunnel.

When his eyes were melded shut, the young Uchiha swore he heard _every _one of his worst nightmares jumping out at the passing tractor. He heard Jason's chainsaws, Freddy's claws, the cackling of clowns, the roaring of werewolves, and every other nightmarish sound known to man on Halloween. Thank God he kept his eyes shut. He would have definitely had a stroke early on in his life if he didn't. He didn't know when the fright fest was over. Even when Itachi was lifting him to his feet, he thought he was taking him to some other monstrosity.

"Hey. Sasuke. Its okay. Its over," Itachi whispered which Sasuke barely comprehended until it struck him that there was no more bumping and rocking and the sweaty presences around him were departing.

He tore open his eyes then, relief washing over him when he recognized the light from the parking lot. When it dawned on him that there was a safe, enclosed car waiting for him, he bolted off of that ride like Hell was on his heels, not hearing the worried calls of his older brother. The race to the car was a blur and all Sasuke could really think about was his imagined fact that Michael Meyers was after him with a steak knife. Sure, hiding in your car was never the best idea in that scenario but, eventually, he did come to realize there was no serial killer charging after him.

Sasuke leaped into the vehicle's back seat, the slam of the door scaring him in the process. He then assumed a fetal position, bringing his knees to his chin and wrapping his arms around his ankles, trying to will away the horrific sights and sounds he had witnessed. Well, this was embarrassing, was all he could think. He was eighteen-years-old and terrified by _hay rides_. What the hell was wrong with him? The tap at the car window made him jump against the leather seats. Itachi waved at him through the glass, earning a return glare from the other.

"Drive the car," Sasuke growled as his brother came around to the front seat.

"You okay back there?" Itachi chuckled, uneasily.

"Drive the car!" Sasuke snapped and he didn't pay attention to the concern in his brother's eyes through the rear-view mirror.

The car drive home was quick and silent but, Sasuke really couldn't tell. His ears were still ringing with yowls and he still felt the rickety tractor below. He made sure to breathe and concentrate on the smoothness of the ride, watching the still road lights to prevent his eyes from closing to darkness and finding twisted faces within. Sasuke barely knew when the car stopped until the street lights stopped flashing by.

"Sasuke…?"

The young Uchiha rushed out of the car, avoiding speaking or looking at Itachi. He scurried into the apartment complex, hurrying up the stairs and fumbling with the lock to their apartment. Even the paper face on the door spooked him before he finally managed to get inside where it was safe. Itachi trailed after him, keeping a slight distance so as not to frighten him further.

"Are you okay?" the older asked, carefully, as his companion took a seat on the couch, only to jump back up again to rage at him moments later.

"What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I'm not okay! Why the hell would I be?"

Itachi placed his hands up in the standard "I'm don't want trouble" position. He'd noticed how unnaturally frightened Sasuke had been during the ride and had done his best to comfort him while leaving him some dignity at the same time. Didn't seem to him like he had helped much.

"I thought you weren't scared - "

"Of course I was! Why can't you ever listen when I say I'm scared?"

"You didn't say - "

"Of course I said it! You're just always to intent on your own needs that you never hear me!"

"Since when was this about me?"

Sasuke glared at him before whirling around and facing his back to the other. Itachi let all of his breath out then. Well, that wasn't good. He and Sasuke had never really fought - not like ordinary couples at least. Their arguments were usually fought out in hushed debates and the volume never raised far beyond MIN. Sasuke had to be _really _upset to throw so many shouting accusations at him.

Itachi looked to his brother, tilting his head to the side when he noticed his quivering body. Worry prominent at this now, the wiser of the Uchihas killed the lingering space between them, tenderly resting his arms around the slim form before him. Sasuke stiffened at the sudden embrace, breath hitching in fright until Itachi rested his head against his to whisper in his ear.

"Hey. Its okay. I'm sorry that I took you someplace that scared you. And I'm sorry I didn't read between the lines with you on that one," he murmured, honestly, Sasuke sighing at his words.

"Its not your fault," the younger complied, quietly. "I'm 18-years-old and freak out over make believe horror."

"I wish you had told me sooner that you were afraid of hay rides. I thought you were only afraid of pink things."

A laugh stole its way past Sasuke's pale lips, though it was not long before it died away again.

"Its not hay rides in particular, its just…"

Sasuke's breath came out in shivers and Itachi helped him to take a seat on the couch, placing his hand against his back and massaging his tense muscles through the dark fabric of his jacket.

"Its just…?" Itachi tempted, casually.

Sasuke leaned forward, resting his elbows upon his knees and running his hands across his tired face.

"Do you remember the night before Halloween when I was five-years-old?"

Itachi thought back for a moment, going by costume to find the requested year. He recalled Sasuke being some sort of vegetable for Halloween that year, and he remembered the night prior well.

"You came running into my room, crying your eyes out, and scared beyond belief at something," Itachi responded, proud of himself for remembering that far back.

"Did you ever figure out what scared me so much that night?"

The pride Itachi had previously felt at his recent remembrance instantly died when he found he did not have that answer. Sasuke glanced up at the troubled expression on his brother's face, exhaling another sigh.

"Dad was up late that night watching Fright Fest or something. He must have fallen asleep on the couch because he didn't seem to hear me get up to get a glass of water. I really don't know what movie it was - probably Texas Chainsaw Massacre or something - but, I just happened to walk by when this scene came on and…"

Sasuke closed his eyes, his hands twitching slightly as they fumbled against his knees.

"You saw something you weren't ready to see?" Itachi finished for him, earning a shaking nod in reply. "I'm sorry. You were really scared huh?"

The hand running along Sasuke's back found its way to smooth his spiky hair, fingers relishing in the silkiness of the strands. Sasuke bit his lip, fighting off the images of the recalled night.

"I never really got over it to tell you the truth," he rasped. "I thought that since I was getting older, I should have been able to gather that it was all fake but…"

"Its not all fake."

Sasuke met his eyes then, head nodding in agreement. Itachi's hand came from his hair to cup his soft cheek, stroking his flawless skin, fondly.

"It is scary to know that some of the things you see in movies are loosely based off real events. I'm not going to lie and say there haven't been a few Jasons and Michaels in the world. There are a lot of crazy people on this planet. And I wish it wasn't true for a lot of people's sakes, not just yours. Its scarier when you get older and you start comparing everything to make these realizations."

Sasuke lowered his gaze but, not before Itachi noticed the wetness in his ebony eyes, pulling him over to hug him against his chest.

"Don't worry," Itachi murmured, rubbing his back and stroking his hair. "You have nothing to be afraid of. I will always protect you, even from power tool happy maniacs."

He received a soft, strained laugh in turn. Itachi held his brother for little while before pulling back and giving him a lingering kiss.

"I'm sorry I forced you to relive a trauma," Itachi apologized, making Sasuke smile and dry away the small amount of liquid on his face with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Its alright. I forgive you."

"Now that you love me again, how would you like to spend the rest of Halloween night? Black and white movies that are no longer scary in the slightest?"

"Maybe," Sasuke giggled. "Or maybe we can pick up where we left off? Before we left? Remember?"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, lacing his fingers together and pulling him down to lay on the couch.

"You do owe me after all," he added, gaining an excited smirk from Itachi.

"You sure you're not to _scared_?" Itachi said in a spooky voice, lowering himself closer to Sasuke.

"Scared of you? Even if you put on a bloody hockey mask, I'd be more terrified of a pom-pom."

"Harsh."

"Its only because I love you."

"As do I."

"Happy Halloween Aniki."

"Happy Halloween my little scaredy-cat."

Sasuke slapped him in the chest, both laughing until enveloped in each others kisses.

* * *

**Author's Review: **October is a busy month. Enough said. I don't think I got Itachi in character on this one but, after I thought about, I thought there would really be no plot if he wasn't out of character. Itachi never offers to go on hay rides. How else was I going to get them on there together? I could have done a dare I guess but, I wanted to keep it strictly Sasuke and Itachi as the characters protrayed here. Didn't want to have anyone else. Perhaps that's what hurt the story? I don't know. I'd appreciate any and all reviews. Thank you and Happy Halloween!


End file.
